Harry Potter NT Warrior
by Daisy-023
Summary: What if, instead of being left to the Dursleys, Harry was adopted by Ms Yuri and raised as her son? Companion story to Mass Effect NT Warrior.


**A/N: My first attempt at a Harry Potter/MegaMan crossover, so no flames please.**

**This story is essentially the same universe as my other story, Mass Effect NT Warrior, but using Harry Potter instead of Mass Effect.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue: A Sudden Change of Plans**

Albus Dumbledore walked down the quiet, lamp lit street that was Privet Drive, it was rather late at night, which benefited the elderly wizard quite nicely, as to execute his plan during daylight hours would be considerably more difficult. After thinking things over and realising that leaving Harry Potter with the Dursley family was a thoroughly bad idea he had been contacted by Yuriko Ozono, a Japanese witch who he remembered as having taken part in an exchange program devised by the Japanese Ministry of Magic, she had offered to take the boy in and give him the care he needed. Albus had accepted, and they had agreed to a complex ruse that involved him following his initial plan to a degree. He had also deliberately neglected to inform the others of this sudden change of plans.

**/**

Albus smirked inwardly as he took a small device from his belt and clicked it, causing balls of light to shoot from the lamp posts and into said device. Once all the lamps in the street had been extinguished he heard the mewing of a cat, a large tabby with spectacle markings around its eyes.

"Punctual as always, Minerva." He commented dryly.

The cat suddenly morphed into the form of a human female. Professor Minerva McGonagall grimaced and stretched, trying to reinstate the blood flow to her arms and legs.

"Good timing, Albus," She grunted. "A few minutes more and I doubt I would've been able to move. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had something crop up on the way here." Dumbledore replied evasively.

"Very funny," McGonagall chuckled, her mood shifting to something a bit more positive. "But, at the same time, I don't like the idea of leaving him with these people; they're the worst sort of muggles I've ever laid eyes on."

"I know what you mean, but, what choice do we have? The boy has no living relatives other than the Dursleys."

"I understand, but I still don't like it."

"Thank you, Minerva."

**/**

Meanwhile, a figure watched to two magicals, staying in the shadows of a nearby tree. It was a woman with braided brown hair, brown eyes and a lean, muscular body. She was dressed in a brown tank top, black trousers and boots, with a black trench coat over the top. She smiled slightly. Soon she would have a son, and no one could take him away from her as long as she drew breath.

**/**

"What of the boy?" McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Dumbledore replied.

McGonagall nodded in acceptance of the elder wizard's answer and turned about as she suddenly heard the sound of an engine. An enchanted motorcycle touched down a short distance away before taxiing to a stop near the duo. The vehicle's rider, a conspicuously tall man with bushy black hair and a matching beard, dismounted carefully.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall."

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?"

"No, sir, little tyke fell asleep just as we were passing over Bristol." The man handed a blanket-wrapped baby boy to Dumbledore, who nodded and walked up the path to the front door of Number Four.

"I still don't like it," McGonagall muttered. "This just feels so morally incorrect."

"Okay, time to come clean," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that due to certain circumstances, namely Vernon Dursley's criminal record, there was a last minute change of plans. Ms Yuri, you can come out now."

McGonagall blinked in surprise as a woman stepped out from behind a nearby tree. She was of fairly average height with a lean, muscular build, and brown eyes. Brown hair that was kept in a tight braid was draped over her shoulder. She acknowledged McGonagall with a polite nod and smiled amiably at Dumbledore.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, Professor," she apologised. "I needed to wait till after dark to avoid detection."

"That's quite alright, Ms Yuri," Dumbledore handed the child to her. "Take care of him, he has a special destiny."

"How are you sure that this prophecy is accurate?" Ms Yuri asked, cradling the child in her arms.

"Well, one part of it came true... but still, I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll take good care of this little guy; you have my word on that."

"Good luck, both of you."

"Same to you guys, I'll keep in touch."

The group watched in silence as Ms Yuri melted back into the shadows.


End file.
